122. The Butler, Unmoving
The Butler, Unmoving is Chapter 122 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Blavat Sky asks his employee for a report on the Phantom Five show, and the latter raves about it. Blavat, then, takes the ticket for tomorrow's show from the employee and commends him for his work. Afterward, Edgar Redmond approaches Blavat, concerned about Gregory Violet's condition. At the infirmary, Blavat, Edgar, Herman Greenhill, and Lawrence Bluewer surround a bedridden Gregory, who previously collapsed due to anemia and overwork. To Lawrence's surprise, Herman requests Blavat to excuse Gregory from tomorrow's limited event. After recalling that Monday is Polaris day, Blavat agrees, claiming that Gregory's health is their priority. When Gregory says that that is not necessary, Blavat tells him that he must not overexert himself, since he is a precious Sirius. Gregory yields to him. The following day, Blavat attends the Phantom Five's seven o'clock show. At the entrance, he is given a colored stick and a towel, much to his confusion. He sees the Phantom Five merchandise and deems the sticks and stuffed toys on sale childish goods and inferior to the bracelets of pure silver Sphere Music Hall offers. He later notes that the venue is massive and that spectators are assigned to specific areas. He is certain that those who are far away from the stage will have trouble seeing and hearing the performance, and that Funtom Music Hall has made basic mistakes. The curtain raises, signalling the commencement of the show, but no one is on stage, to the audience's bemusement. The Phantom Five, then, drop down from the ceiling on wires, remove their cloaks, and perform their song, "Phantom Knight." A bewildered Blavat realizes that their voices are coming from speakers and amplified by microphones. He admits that their singing and dancing is well done, but adds that their songs must be unknown to the audience. Subsequently, the Phantom Five encourage the audience to mimic them and swing their towels. When the audience complies, Blavat learns that the purpose of the towels is to warm up the crowd. The Phantom Five leap off the stage, and walk down the aisles; from that, Blavat comes to understand why the hall is divided into blocks—it is so the Phantom Five can get closer to their fans. A fan calls Edward Midford, who then kisses his fingers and presses said fingers against the mouth of the stuffed rabbit she is holding, to her delight. Blavat remarks that the toys are meant to be used by fans to get the attention of the group; when a fan has a certain member's stuffed rabbit, that member will interact with the fan. He thinks to himself that the "entertainment battle plan" has been well-thought-out. The lights suddenly shut off, and Edward declares that the light of the stars or radiance is needless, when they have them to brighten their days. The colored sticks the audience is holding begin to glow, to Blavat's shock and the others' joy. Next, the Phantom Five perform "Broken Star," while Blavat watches, speechless. After the show concludes, Blavat is informed that the members of the Phantom Five will see the audience off on their way home; the audience may queue up at whichever gate they prefer—each gate is named after a member. While listening to the audience enthuse over the Phantom Five, Blavat concedes that it is all "perfect" and meticulously mapped out to entertain the audience. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, then, come down the stairs, with the former greeting Blavat. Characters in Order of Appearance *Blavat Sky *Edgar Redmond *Lawrence Bluewer *Herman Greenhill *Gregory Violet *Edward Midford *Clayton *Joanne Harcourt *Cheslock *Soma Asman Kadar *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation es:Capítulo 122 it:Capitolo 122 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc